Mitchell X (series)
:For other subjects with the same name, see Mitchell X (disambiguation). Mitchell X, also known as in Japan, is a spin-off franchise in the [[Mitchell Van Morgan series|''Mitchell Van Morgan series]] which consists of several video games, its connected tv series, a comic series and a toyline. The goal of the series is to be a new comedic take on Mitchell, his friends and foes that will appeal the Mitchell brand popularity to new generations of Mitchell fans across the globe. Development On October 2nd 2013, Mitchell Van Morgan, along with his friends and foes, were first announced to appear in a CG animated, action-packed comedy television series entitled Mitchell X that was to be aired on Nickelodeon (in USA) and on Nickelodeon (France & Wallonia) (in France) during sometime during the 2014/2015 season. Ariande Grande's Japanese fans is overseeing the series to ensure that it’s true to the Mitchell characters and universe. The TV series would contain 52 episodes that are each 11 minutes long. On 6 February 2014, Viacom announced that in addition with the TV series, Mitchell X would also comprise of two new video games for the video game consoles and a toyline. The games served as a prequel to the television series. The console video game and the two video games was developed by Sanzaru Games; MITCHELL Project would collaborate with the aforementioned developers to assist. The first trailers for the video games and the TV series have been unveiled. The toyline was assigned to Tomy which they would showcase the characters' new looks by creating a comprehensive toy range including plush, action figures, RC, role play, vehicles and novelty. Later on 25 February, Viacom confirmed the cast of the English voice actors of some of the characters that would appear the Mitchell X video game and TV series as well as the voice director, Jack Fletcher. A behind-the-scenes trailer was also shown which included the interviews of some of the important people associated with Mitchell X such as Stephen Frost, Evan Baily and Bob Rafei. On 29 May 2014, Viacom unveiled one of the original Mitchell X characters, Sticks the Badger. Four days later, Viacom revealed the names of the Mitchell X video games: Mitchell Anthology (Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, PSVita & Xbox One version), Mitchell X (Wii U, PlayStation 2 & Xbox One version) and Mitchell X: Powerful Treasure (Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita & Microsoft Windows version) and they were both showcased at E3 (Electronic Entertainment Expo) 2014 in Los Angeles Convention Center. Characters The cast for Mitchell X was confirmed by Viacom International Media Networks Europe on 25 February 2014. Jack Fletcher works as the voice director. Primary cast *Mitchell Van Morgan (voiced by Jason Anthony Griffith) – The heroes' leader of the series, an Afro-Latin American Manga artist with autism, super speed, lionheartedness and he is known for his love of cheese pizza. Unlike most incarnations, the Mitchell X version of Mitchell has longer hair and wears the same golden long scarf around his neck like his other versions of himself and athletic tape on his wrists. *Gavin O'Neal Davis (voiced by Amy Palant) – A Teenage African-American chubby mechanic who is Mitchell's sidekick. He sports goggles and a tool belt, and serves as the group's mechanic and technology expert. Gavin's inventions do not always work out as intended, though he's highly confident in his abilities and he now has a crush on his girlfriend Jennifer. He maintains the same personality overall, though he can be blunter and more openly skeptical. *Carolyn Ashley Taylor (voiced by Moneca Stori) – A teenage Caucasian-American schoolgirl who is the fairest and luckiest member of the group. Carolyn wields a giant bow during a fight. In battle, her professional archery is one to all. As in other series, Carolyn has a crush on Mitchell, but seems to be more fair-minded about it than the other versions of herself. The Mitchell X version of Carolyn is married to her beloved boyfriend Mitchell and stayed with him as his wife with the help of Gavin, Jennifer, Martin, David, Nicholas and Lakeisha. When it comes to offering common sense when the rest of the team gets carried away, She is more impassively childish although she is sensitive, soft-spoken, loves to read books and gets rebellious against Marquessa & his henchmen alot like Mitchell. *Jennifer Hooker (voiced by Lisa Ortiz) – A teenage Caucasian-American girl who is the peppiest member of the group and also Carolyn's sidekick. Jennifer wields a giant hammer in battle. As in other series, Jennifer has a crush on Gavin, but seems to be more cautious about it than other versions of herself. Dr. Marquessa has referred to her and Gavin as if they were a married couple, and to her as Gavin's girlfriend. She is the more emotionally mature member of the group, offering common sense when the rest of the team gets carried away. *Martin J. Moody (voiced by Dan Green) - An redhead-american and the muscle of Team Mitchell, whose redesign for Mitchell X is the most drastic of any Nicktoon character altered for the series: Martin is considerably taller than most versions of the character, appears more muscular, and wears sports tape around his hands but keep his trademark biker gloves on. Whereas other versions of Martin have a history of being gullible, Mitchell X Martin is clueless and often annoys his teammates. *David Jessie Drake (voiced by Richard Ian Cox) - A soccer-experienced truant, the werewolf and the weakness of Team Mitchell, whose redesign for Mitchell X is the most drastic of any Nickelodeon character altered for the series: David is considerably in the same height as Mitchell than most versions of the character, appears more leanier, and wears sports tape around his hands as opposed to spiked boxing gloves. Whereas other versions of David have a history of being a chemistry geek, the Mitchell X version of David is idiotic, chemosensitive, also a very goofy jokester and often annoys Martin for everything. *Nicholas Dunn (voiced by Kirby Robert Burrow) - A Caucasian-American boy who is Mitchell's good friend born in the same timeline as Gavin. He sports his winter olympic goggles and serves as the group's automechanic, gymnast and the Olympic Winter Games expert. the Mitchell X version of Nicholas is a proud Industrial chair designer and builder with the same personality overall as his main series duplicate not-to-mention playing the acoustic guitar on his own time, he is extremely gifted with anything mechanical and understands a lot about cars. *Devin Nelson (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - A girl who is the christly member of the group. As in other series, Devin and Nicholas are engage to be married, but seems to be more cautious about it than other versions of herself. She currently stayed in the Hospital as a nurse-in-training with the help of her boyfriend Nicholas. *Ebony Nichole Lewis (voiced by Cree Summer) - A vain teenage African-American girl who is the professional jewel thief and a part-time government spy. Ebony was more sassy but quite skeptical and sarcastic (especially towards Martin). Being born into money she often called to her government butler, Morris, for help on occasion to help Mitchell and his friends usually for incredibly silly reasons. She also had a deep infatuation with fashion, preferring most of her clothes and personal possessions as the same as her trademark clothing, and treats fashion as life and death. She also hates getting dirty not-to-mention getting a picture taken, and absolutely refuses to believe in the supernatural despite the fact she and the rest of the gang actually met a Marquessanik in one episode *Valerie Ann Gupton (voiced by Candi Milo) - A vain teenage Redneck/Native-American tomboy who is part-time grocery store bagger. The Mitchell X version of Valerie uses chihuahua memes for her own comedy amusement, she intended to be politically barbaric along with David and she seems to get doubtfully suspicious towards the citizens of Raleighopolis but her Southern belle piracy behavior hasn't changed a bit. *Erisuna Nomurahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsIvZ0lcYDM (voiced by Nika Futterman) - A teenage jungle girl skilled in the use of boomerangs that comes from the jungle. Erisuna is a paranoid individual of wild habits, who enjoys digging through garbage and looking at shiny objects. While she may at times seem insane, her madness does occasionally stray into genius, allowing her to find solutions that no one else could have thought of. *Dr. Alexander Payne (voiced by David Keith) - Amanda's epic father & Mitchell's cool mentor who is also a scientist and helps her to fight down evil by providing equipment and gadgets to his daughter & to his students as well. *Amanda Payne (voiced by Aspen Miller) - a girly teenager who cares about her schoolife and also heads out for peril as she tries to both solve people's problems and live a normal life. She usually helps Mitchell & his friends bring peace and safety only with her father's permission. *Marquessa (voiced by Mike Pollock) - A mad scientist who is the constant nemesis of Team Mitchell and the inhabitants of Bygone Island, residing in a lair off the island's coast. In this series, Marquessa is typically portrayed as being rather buffoonish, with his schemes usually being considered annoying rather than threatening. At times, he even appears to be on friendly terms with the heroes, though this usually leads to some scheme in which he tries to defeat them. *Genola (voiced by Diana Ross) - A female mad scientist who is also the constant nemesis of Team Mitchell and the inhabitants of Bygone Island along with her husband and minions, residing in a lair off the island's coast. In this series, Genola is typically portrayed as being rather buffoonish, with his schemes usually being considered annoying rather than threatening. At times, he even appears to be on friendly terms with the heroes, though this usually leads to some scheme in which he tries to defeat them. As in other series, Genola has a crush on Marquessa, but seems to be more notorious about it than the other versions of herself and she worries about her children the Marquessalings intensely. *Waldo *Blockus *Welton Payne-Smythe (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Doc's brother who, unlike him, is rather evil and tries to take down all that means for him, even if it implies murdering Amanda. He's still keeps the Marquessa Empire under power even if it implies getting Mitchell out of the equation for his boss, Doctor Marquessa. Secondary cast *Anthony Nguyen (voiced by Aspen Miller) - a geeky teenager who helps Amanda to solve some of her problems as he's unaware of her secret life as a hero. *Sarah Lynn Meadows (voiced by Chiara Zanni) - A tyrantess teen girl capable of super speed and teleportation. Idolized by Doctor Genola for her popularity within the series, she is much more aggressive and vengeful than other incarnations of the character, considering friendship a sign of weakness and determined to defeat both Carolyn and Genola at all costs. In the TV series, Sarah has grown a little bit and has shortened her hair. *Scottie Salmon (voiced by Chuck Huber) - A tyrant teenage boy capable of a and teleportation. Idolized by Doctor Marquessa for his popularity within the series, he is much more aggressive and vengeful than other incarnations of the character, considering friendship a sign of weakness and determined to defeat both Mitchell and Marquessa at all costs. In the TV series, Scottie's behavior from the main series hasn't changed except for his foil character change. *Amber (voiced by Wionna Ryder) - a teenage goth princess of the alternate dimension who is a talented photographer, seamstress, and is Dusty's fiance with an affinity and love for all things gross, scary, weird, surreal and macabre, and who celebrates all that is (in the words of her main series incarnation) 'strange and unusual'. Despite her love of all things 'strange and unusual'. The Mitchell X version of Amber is married to her childhood friend Dusty and stayed with him as his wife with the help of Katty (the girl from Mitchell Rush adventure). She is very capable of pyrokinesis, also she is able to see ghostly spirits and she can use her broomstick to fly like a witch. *Dusty Riddle (voiced by Alistair Abell) - A vigilant teenage grim reaper who is the prince of darkness and is Mitchell's closest buddies. The Mitchell X version of Dusty works as a pizza delivery man and his shamanic behavior remains the same as his main series counterpart. Dusty is capable of fading into the darkness and telekinesis. *Metal Mitchell - A robotic doppelgänger of Mitchell Van Morgan created by Marquessa. *Metal Gavin - A robotic doppelgänger of Gavin O'Neal Davis created by Marquessa. *Burnbot *Lyric the Last Ancient *X-2355 (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a robotic lab assistant to Doc Payne who is programmed to aid him whenever he TBD. *Anna Bleak (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a ditzy student who is Amanda's closest friend and is oblivious to the fact that she is a heroine whenever she TBD. *Hilda (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a TBD teacher who is rather fond of TBD. TV series A CGI-animated cartoon based in the series and the main form of Mitchell X was released on Saturdays on Nickelodeon. First announced in Late 2013, the television series is eventually going to be released on Nickelodeon (France & Wallonia) in France. There are two new episodes released every Saturday, while the French version releases on Wednesdays. Games Two video games of the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series, titled Mitchell Anthology for the Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita and Xbox One, Mitchell X for the Wii U PlayStation 4 and Xbox One serve as the sequel of Mitchell Anthology. the Mitchell X: Powerful Treasure for the Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita and Microsoft Windows serve as the series' prequel. It was released as the third and final game of Viacom and Nordic Games's partnership. Both games were released in North America on 11 November 2014, in Europe on 21 November 2014, in Australia on 29 November 2014, and in Japan on 18 December 2014. A third game, Mitchell X: Elemental Power, is set to release in 2016. Released in July of 2015 Mitchell Dash 2: Mitchell X is a sequel to the first Mitchell Dash set in the Mitchell X universe. A 2.5D platformer game, Mitchell X: Mitchell Van Morgan, is set to release in 2018 as the sequel to the third game it also sets in the Mitchell X universe. Merchandise Toys Sonic Boom has been confirmed to have a toyline based on the television series. The action figures were first revealed during the New York Toy Fair in 16 February 2014. The toyline is being produced by Tomy. Nickelodeon (Viacom) have revealed that they intend on licensing out Mitchell X within the following categories: *Toys & Games *Clothing *Publishing *Accessories *Food and Drink *Temporary tattoos *Sticker collections *Party goods *Cakes *Boutiques within stores *Trading cards *Dog tags Digital merchandise There is a theme for the Wii U Home Screen which is free to download. Comics .]] A comic book series for the Mitchell X franchise, based on the television series and the two video games prequels, is also announced.http://darkhorsecomics.stores.yahoo.net/mitchellx.html Published by Dark Horse Comics, the publisher of other major comics in the Mitchell franchise, such as Mitchell Van Morgan and Mitchell Universe, under the same Avatar: The Last Airbender-styled partnership with Nickelodeon.http://www.licensemag.com/license-global/mitchell-new-generation-mitchell-x The comic series was first hinted in the solicitation for ''Super Mitchell Special Magazine'' #12, but was later officially revealed on 16 July 2014. The first issue was released on 29 October 2014 and subsequent issues are published every five weeks. The Mitchell X comic series will be featured alongside the Avatar: The Last Airbender comic series in the Mitchell/Aang 2015 cross-over Worlds Unite. Trivia *According to the Dark Horse Comics, this franchise takes place within the Mitchell X World reality. *''Mitchell X'' is similar to Sonic Boom and Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures in that it is a new take on a long running video game franchise that is more comedic and features new designs and is primarily a TV series. **However, unlike Mitchell X, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures took over canon from the original Pac-Man franchise, including its designs. Like Sonic Boom, it's a separate franchise and a complete spin-off to the Mitchell series. * The Mitchell X franchise was originally not going to have a Japanese release; the franchise did end up getting localized for Japan, however, and is named Mitchell Toon there. * The series shares its name with Mitchell (1975) already made by Monogram Pictures in 1975. * A majority of the characters introduced in the Mitchell X video games have yet to make any appearances in the Mitchell X TV show. Gallery 2432474-sb keyart 01 rgb a4 300dpi 1391691540.jpg|A promotional image showing the main characters. Sonic Boom Concept Artwork 01.jpg|Various concept artwork displayed of Sonic Boom. Sonic Boom Concept Artwork 02.jpg|Clearer shot of the concept artwork for Sonic Boom. Cannes concept.jpg|Concept art of the Cannes Promotion Poster Cannes concept 2.jpg|Another concept of the Cannes Promotional Poster Cannes concept 3.jpg|Another Concept of the Cannes Promotional poster Cannes poster.jpg|Final version References External Links Category:Video games by series Category:Mitchell X (series) Category:Spin-offs